<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杰森的糖果工厂 by OvO_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116594">杰森的糖果工厂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud'>OvO_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>探险家提姆想要寻找宝藏，却意外地发现了一座废弃的糖果工厂。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>杰森的糖果工厂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是……？”提姆拨开一片树丛，从绿叶中探出半个脑袋来，看到不远处的一团庞然大物。他拉紧了背包的带子，小心翼翼地绕过地上泥泞的土壤，靠近那明显与树林的自然气息不同的，散发着浓重金属气味的大房子跟前。<br/>一座废弃的工厂。提姆使劲儿吸了吸鼻子，闻到了钢铁的味道。树林里为什么会有工厂？他拧紧了眉头，左看看右瞧瞧，最终还是迈开了步子。<br/>他费了好些力气，总算凭借用肩膀挤着卡开的那半条缝儿钻了进去。门在他身后关闭，响起沉重的回音。工厂里很暗，只有一点阳光从高处的小窗户里泄漏进来，风扇孤独而缓慢地旋转，这是他唯一捕捉的声响。<br/>提姆警惕地环顾四周，刚走到一台机器前便听到一些奇怪的响动，他连忙像木头人似的定住，屏住呼吸。<br/>“探险家。”一个似有若无的声音从远处飘来，提姆不禁打了个寒战，他战战兢兢地转过身，看见一个模糊的人影在不远处的钢架后浮现。<br/>“记住这里。”那个声音断断续续地说，“来到这里。这个工厂需要你的帮助。”<br/>“你……你是哪位？”提姆深吸一口气，握紧了拳头，他试探着发问，一步一步地朝那模糊的影子挪过去，“你是这个工厂的主人吗？为什么需要我的帮助？”<br/>“而你。”那个声音丝毫不理会提姆的疑问，自顾自地继续说着，“会在这里找到宝藏。”<br/>“宝藏？”提姆睁大了眼睛，看看这个破旧的，到处布着蛛网，连空气中都弥漫着灰尘的工厂，“什么宝藏？”<br/>——“什么宝藏？”他听见自己的声音回荡在工厂灰蒙蒙的上空。<br/>“有人吗？”他匆匆忙忙地环顾四周。<br/>——“有人吗？”依旧是回音旋绕在他的耳畔。<br/>“……”提姆沉下脸，静静等待了几秒，依旧没有听到任何声音响起来。他走到原先那台铺满灰尘的机器跟前，伸出手去扯掉了上边盖着的布。他扯掉布的一瞬间，整个工厂突然剧烈颤抖起来，提姆在晕眩中一个趔趄撞到机器上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴地眯起眼睛，满眼都泛着白光。<br/>然后他摇了摇头——脑袋磕在硬邦邦的东西上感觉真不怎么好受——冷静了两秒钟之后，他再次眨眨眼睛，清楚地看见了自己房间的天花板。<br/>提姆这才发现自己以一个十分尴尬的姿势摔下了床。他脑袋着地，连带着大半截身子朝下弯成一个令人惊异的弧度，要不是他膝盖以下的半条腿还被被子卷着拖在床上，只怕他都得怀疑自己是不是真的曾经在床上睡过觉。<br/>他犹豫了一下，在直起身爬上床和干脆用力把被子用脚捞下来之间选择了后者，然后他揉了揉本来就乱成一团糟的头发，踩着被子站起来，脚下一滑差点又摔了个大马趴。<br/>这不是他第一次做这个梦。<br/>他已经重复做这个梦很久了，断断续续，短的话隔一周就梦到一次，长则要等上两个月，到他几乎要忘记的时候，这个梦又重新提醒他记起一些东西。一次又一次，重复同样的内容，仿佛是有什么力量在一直驱使着他，赶着他要他真的过去一探究竟。<br/>年轻的探险家打开抽屉，拿出一个本子——这个本子的封面上正直地写上了“日记”两个字，里边的内容却几乎没什么日常。自打提姆发现自己不停地做这个奇怪的梦起，他每一次都会试图把梦的内容记下来。比如去工厂要沿着一条怎样的路，路上会遭遇些什么，他的身上应该携带哪些装备，是否需要武器，医疗箱，等等诸如此类的一系列问题，以及他从梦中找到的答案。但有一个问题始终悬而未决——那个声音，那个影子，到底是谁？提姆的梦都大同小异，但他每一次都试图从中挖掘出新的信息，可是关于那个声音，那个影子，他除了能判断出对方是个男性——在对方没用变声器的情况下——之外，一无所知。<br/>而他猜测，这个谜题需要他亲自去解开。</p><p>探险家提姆出发了。他选择轻装上阵，如梦中所提见，他在脑袋上扣了顶棒球帽，稍长的黑发揪成了一个小辫子，黑框眼镜端端正正地架在鼻梁，上身除了白色短袖衬衫之外再无赘物——不算背包的话，浅蓝色牛仔裤再加上一双能踩泥地过草丛的球鞋，完美。提姆紧了紧背包的袋子，抄起写着“日记”二字的秘籍，来到自家后院的小路上。<br/>从这里出发，一直朝前走，路越来越窄，两边逐渐变得荒无人烟，再往前穿过一大片空地，眼前所见便是一片密林。树一棵紧挨着一棵，枝叶相交，密不透风。<br/>但我知道里边的秘密。提姆咬着牙笑起来，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，该死，他还没进入树林就开始兴奋起来了，这可不像你的作风啊，提摩西·德雷克。他合上“日记”，大跨步地走进了树林。<br/>阳光透过枝叶间的缝隙落下来，在他身上投下斑斑点点的光影，提姆一步一步，小心翼翼地踏在这一片他在梦中走过无数次的土地上，而这一次脚下传来的感觉则更为真切。<br/>就快到了。提姆抬起头，看到树上的蜂窝。他记得这个蜂窝，再往前走大概两分钟，他就能看看是不是真的有这么一座工厂了。<br/>那一大片叶子——只要轻轻地拨开它——<br/>提姆的瞳孔一瞬间放大了，他几乎要欢呼着朝那地方扑过去——<br/>等等，等等提摩西·德雷克，那不过是一家废弃的破工厂，你这么激动干什么？<br/>心里有个声音冷静地戳了戳他的心脏。<br/>拜托，这可是梦中纠缠了我好久的那个工厂！而且据说里边有宝藏呢！另一个声音欢快地喊了回去，还有什么比这更让人激动的事情吗？！<br/>好吧，没有。他耸了耸肩，将快要滑到胳膊肘的书包带子重新拉回到肩膀上，吐出几口气，快步向工厂里走去。</p><p>工厂的门厚重而坚硬，黑暗重新将工厂封闭。外边清新的空气和鸟儿的歌唱声再次被隔离。<br/>“有人吗？”提姆听到自己颤抖的声音，恐惧与激动交织。<br/>没有人回应。<br/>“有——有人吗？”他试探性地重复了一遍。<br/>依然没有动静。<br/>咦……？他不由自主地摸了摸下巴，梦里边可不是这样的，不是应该——<br/>“滚出去。”<br/>啊！终于有声——不对？！<br/>“等等？”提姆立刻警觉了起来，同时朝钢架的方向看去，那里果然有一个人影，不像梦中那样模糊，他大概能确定这是个身材比他高大的男人。“你是这家工厂的主人吗？”<br/>“关你屁事。滚出去！”<br/>好吧，看来工厂的主人脾气有点儿暴。难怪他每次梦到这个地方就醒了，他暗地里吐了吐舌头，也不知道对方是否能看见。<br/>“我不会走的。”提姆转过身，朝着那钢架挪过去，一小步一小步，他的心脏剧烈鼓噪着，那个人影并没有后退。“这个工厂需要我。”<br/>“不需要！这破工厂早就他妈的没用了！”那声音多了几分恐吓，“趁我还不想动手，赶紧滚出去！”<br/>“你说谎！”提姆壮着胆子靠过去，眼见那影子的轮廓逐渐清晰。“如果这座工厂真的没用，你又为什么会一直守着它？”<br/>对方沉默了。<br/>“听我说，不管你是谁——让我帮帮你，拜托？”他又走近一些，工厂里弥漫的灰尘让他看不清男人的脸，只隐约看见对方有一撮白色的头发，“我被这个梦困扰太久了，真的。”<br/>“什么梦？”男人的声音似乎缓和了一些。<br/>“我梦到过很多次，这个工厂。”提姆挥了挥手中的小本子，“有个人——我不确定那是不是你，告诉我说这个工厂需要我的帮助。然后我还能在这儿找到宝藏。”<br/>“探险家？”对方抬高了音调，从阴影中往前走了几步，提姆紧咬住嘴唇，试图降下过快的呼吸。<br/>“……是。”他的手心沁出了汗，那个男人……<br/>“你叫什么名字？”男人从阴影中走了出来，阳光透过风扇斜洒在他身上。他们终于得以与对方面对面。<br/>“提姆·德雷克。”提姆抬起头，悄悄打量着现出真身的神秘人。这男人穿着风衣，兜帽扣在脑袋上，线条硬朗。当然，提姆不会承认，他看到对方的第一眼，脑袋里首先蹦出来的那个词语是“英俊”。<br/>“杰森·托德。”男人伸出手，语气柔软，完全没了刚才的戾气。提姆友好地和他握了握手，刚想说点什么，却发现对方的的眼神里短暂地掠过一丝疑惑。<br/>“……怎么了？”提姆眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“呃……我，其实我的意思是……想让你把那个本子递过来看看……”杰森摘掉兜帽，歪着脑袋挠挠头。<br/>“……”提姆开始怀疑这个工厂是否真的有救。</p><p>“所以，我们应该从哪儿开始，探险家？”杰森双手捅在口袋里，漫不经心地在工厂里晃悠。<br/>“我不知道。”提姆很是坦诚，“但至少你得让我先熟悉熟悉这个地方——我说，你能把灯打开吗？真是太暗了。”<br/>“这儿没有灯。”杰森在风扇底下停住，“电灯台灯宝莲灯都没有，烛台也没有，所以蜡烛就免了，除非你带了手电筒。”<br/>“照出来的全是灰，谢谢。”提姆面无表情地打开手电筒，看着烟尘在空气中欢乐起舞的样子，忍住了捂鼻子的冲动：“你有多久都没打扫了？”<br/>“没多久，但这里真的容易积灰。”杰森耸耸肩，“毕竟我平时也不住在这儿，而且——在你出现之前，我……虽然会偶尔过来看看，但我并不指望它还能运作起来。”<br/>“那你为什么会相信我？”提姆把手电筒丢进包里，事实上到现在他对如何复活这座工厂毫无头绪，梦境给他的提示只是让他来到这里，却并没有指明挽救工厂的办法。<br/>“因为你说你做过梦。”杰森靠近他，拍拍他的肩膀，“你不是一直被梦困扰的人。”<br/>“不是吧……”提姆扯了扯嘴角，“难不成你也……”<br/>“我曾经梦到一个男孩，他穿过森林来到这里。一个声音对我说，留住探险家，工厂便能重新产出各种各样的糖果……”杰森双手抱臂，闭上眼睛回忆着。<br/>“你等等——”提姆打断他，再次环顾四周：“这家工厂……是生产糖果的？！”<br/>“是啊。”杰森严肃地点点头，“你的梦没告诉你吗？”<br/>“没有……”提姆捂住脑袋，“工厂都这幅模样了你跟我说它是生产糖果的……顺便问一句你的梦有没有告诉你，我是怎么让这家工厂重新生产糖果的？”<br/>“这难道不应该是由你的梦告诉你吗？！”杰森瞪大眼睛。<br/>“它连这是家糖果工厂都没告诉我，你还指望它传授我什么‘救厂秘籍’啊……”提姆无奈地摊手。<br/>“那你的梦也太水了点……”杰森不满地撇撇嘴。<br/>“说得好像你的梦多有能耐似的，它告诉你的信息更少吧？！”提姆挺直腰杆嘲讽道。<br/>“明明你才是工厂复生的关键，它怎么会把机密告诉我？！”杰森不服气了。<br/>“你还是工厂的主人呢！你不知道关键信息谁知道关键信息！？”提姆立刻反唇相讥。<br/>“得了吧，我在这儿待了这么久都没摸清门道，你一个小鬼凭一个梦就能搞定？！鬼才信啊！”杰森弯下腰去俯视这个矮了他不止一个头的小探险家。<br/>“你以为我想待在这儿啊！？”提姆一下子恼了，他仰起脑袋，毫不畏惧地顶撞回去，几乎和杰森鼻尖挨着鼻尖，“要不是因为这里有宝藏，我才懒得……”<br/>“你等等——”这次轮到杰森打断提姆了，“什么宝藏？我怎么不知道？”<br/>“你的梦没告诉你？”提姆的眉毛挑得老高，“还是你故意藏着不想被人发现结果自己忘记了？”<br/>“靠！”杰森算是用尽了生平的自制力才没一拳照着这小家伙的脸砸下去，“我他妈在这儿这么久怎么就没人跟我说有宝藏？！要是有宝藏你觉得我现在还会是这副模样吗？！”<br/>“所以！”提姆抬手扶住男人的肩膀，踮起脚尖把他往后推回去，“我们现在的当务之急——既然我们的梦都没告诉我们方法，那只能我们自己想——要怎样把这个糖果工厂修好，然后我们才能找到宝藏。”<br/>“……好吧。”杰森见提姆首先妥协，他自然也不好再和探险家对着干下去。“所以，我们的第一步是？”<br/>“想办法让光照进来。”提姆走到风扇底下，回过头：“顺便，宝藏的事情也是我的梦告诉我的，所以看来还是我的梦更胜一筹。”<br/>杰森想要抡拳头揍人的冲动再次风起云涌。</p><p>“卸下风扇？！”杰森顶着两个大大的黑眼圈，眼睛瞪得老大——这一定费了他不少力气。“你他妈认真的？！”<br/>“没错。”提姆同样努力地睁开眼睛，老实说，他不是没想过要不要借这个黑眼圈趁机来个烟熏妆试试，“墙上一共有五个风扇，全卸下来，应该能透进来不少亮光，顺便还能解决风的问题。这是工厂和外界接触的唯一……”<br/>“你怎么不叫我干脆把这工厂的顶给掀了？”杰森翻了个白眼，将梯子搬过来靠着墙。<br/>“好主意杰森！”提姆一拍手掌，眼睛几乎在发光，“你能做到吗？！”<br/>“我擦我就随口一说你他妈还当真了啊？！”杰森咆哮，差点把他们这三个月来熬夜的疲劳都给吼没了，“你当我擎天柱呢！？”<br/>“如果你能叫来擎天柱的话，我觉得也未尝不可。”提姆平静地说。<br/>“噢我的天。”杰森一边爬上梯子一边抱怨，“这就是你想的方法？我们花了三个月的时间思考方案，到头来做的第一件事居然是把风扇卸掉！”<br/>“可我拿出这方案的时候你并没有反对。”提姆走到一台机器跟前，唰地扯下覆在上边的白布，一瞬间烟尘直扑面门，他咳嗽了几声，“我感觉我们三个月来的打扫……收效甚微。”<br/>“已经够干净的了。毕竟我们没把布揭下来，那底下不知道埋着多少灰。”杰森哐啷哐啷地把风扇搬下来，挥挥手，挡住有些刺眼的阳光，“不过你说的好像真没错，这风扇居然挡了这么多光。”<br/>“哼，事到如今才发现我的英明之处吗。”提姆眯起眼睛扯下另一台机器的布，这一次他机智地用手捂住了口鼻。<br/>“说得倒轻松。”杰森推着梯子走到第二个风扇底下，“风扇还不都得我来卸了。”<br/>“你适合干这个。”提姆打趣道，“我嘛，就专心对付这些机器咯。”</p><p>当杰森卸下最后一个风扇的时候，整个工厂都亮堂了起来，冰冷的机器在阳光的照射下发出温和的光芒，空气中飘着的烟尘也散了不少，有风卷了些清香过来，将烟尘带往远方。<br/>“森林会帮我们处理掉那些灰。”提姆从一台机器底下爬出来，他穿着从杰森的小木屋里翻出来的旧工装背心，原先揪在脑后的小辫子现在也散的差不多了，这让他的头发看起来有那么一点儿张牙舞爪。<br/>“你的机器修的怎么样了？”杰森抱着五个被卸下来的大风扇，走到提姆身边。<br/>提姆拿着扳手抬起头，刚想说什么就被杰森的一阵狂笑打断。<br/>“我靠提米哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你真该照照镜子！”<br/>“杰！！”提姆挥舞着扳手指向狂笑不止的高个儿男人，“有什么好笑的！赶紧去把风扇放好！”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你！你是熊猫吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”杰森一边狂笑一边掏出手机对着提姆就是一阵乱拍，闪光灯差点刺瞎提姆的眼睛。<br/>“我靠你是疯了还是怎么回事！”提姆气得跳脚，“不就是黑眼圈吗！你以为你没有啊！？”<br/>“不，不只是黑眼圈。”杰森突然停下来，恢复一本正经的样子，但提姆看得出来他绝对是装的，而且在忍着笑，不信你看看他强行抿着的嘴——都快成波浪形的了。<br/>“啊……难道还有什么东西吗……”提姆连忙用手臂蹭蹭鼻子擦擦脸，然后抬起头，“现在好些……”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我靠啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你这是烟熏妆呢吧！”提姆还未说完就被杰森爆发的另一阵更加响亮的笑声打断，他有点怀疑在森林的另一边会不会也有人听到这难听得要死的笑声。<br/>“杰森你什么毛病啊？！”提姆真是恨不得把扳手糊在这男人欠揍的脸上——很好，现在想揍人的那个换成他了。<br/>杰森终于止住了狂笑，取而代之的是他拿到提姆面前的手机。<br/>手机里的提姆沾了一鼻子灰，脸上还有几道黑色的印子——很明显是刚抹上去的，两个大大的黑眼圈自然不用说，关键是他的表情还特别的惊恐，用杰森的话说，就是“我要是再给你画一对熊猫耳朵上去估计就会有人来举报我虐待动物了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”<br/>“闭嘴杰森！”提姆眼疾手快扑上去想夺走手机，却被杰森抢先一步举到了高处，风扇早就被哐啷一声丢到地上，杰森只用一只手就把小个头的探险家按了回去。<br/>“照片我可以删。”听到这话，提姆一下子定住了手上的动作。但他转念一想，这么快就妥协可不是杰森的作风，除非他有什么新的诡计……<br/>“你亲我一下，我就把照片删了。”简直耍流氓！！典型的杰森式不要脸，哈？<br/>“我要是不亲呢？”提姆故作冷静地发问，他经过飞速而严密的思考，得出结论：反正这照片躺在杰森的手机里也并没有什么实际杀伤力，还可以占用他的内存……<br/>“那我就把你灰鼻子的照片印成糖果包装纸！这样每个买糖的人就都能收藏一份了！”杰森耀武扬威地挥舞着手机，这在提姆看来简直就是对他莫大的侮辱和人身攻击。<br/>“你……”提姆咬牙切齿，他现在的表情一定非常狰狞——呃，如果去掉那一脸熊猫妆的话。<br/>“怎样？”杰森把脸凑到提姆跟前，咧出一个坏笑，“很公平对吧？”<br/>他提姆·德雷克真是聪明一世糊涂一时，当初怎么就没看出来这个看似暴戾的神秘人其实兜帽底下根本就是个脸比城墙还厚的无赖？！<br/>哼，想占我便宜？提姆暗自冷笑了一声，我还没那么容易被你抓住把柄！<br/>“行，你赢了。”提姆假装心不甘情不愿，下一秒却双手捧着杰森的脸就亲上去了。<br/>“哇，提宝居然这么主——我擦你住手！！”杰森猛然间意识到了不对劲，他连忙推开提姆，却还是猝不及防地被闪光灯晃了一眼。<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈杰森你看起来就像是被打了两巴掌啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”现在轮到提姆开启嘲讽模式了，说真的，他从来没笑得这么舒爽过——一定是因为杰森两边脸上各有一个灰手印的样子太搞笑了。<br/>“混蛋！”杰森气急败坏地用手胡乱地在脸上抹了几下，迈开长腿径直朝着提姆冲了过去，“居然趁这个机会蹭老子一脸灰！干！！”<br/>“我已经把你的照片备份了！”提姆边跑边炫耀似的挥舞着手机，“你要是敢把我的照片印成糖果包装纸，我就把你的照片直接印在糖果上！”<br/>“妈的！！”杰森真后悔自己没把风扇抱在手上，不然他现在就可以甩手扔出一个砸晕那该死的探险家了，“给我删掉！！！”<br/>不少树叶抖抖索索地飘悠而下——整个森林都听到了杰森愤怒的咆哮。</p><p>胡闹也好，合作也罢，不管怎么说，工厂算是让他们七搞八搞地给折腾起来了。<br/>阳光正好，空气清新，机器运转正常，有鸟儿的歌声在工厂里飘荡。这座工厂也终于融进了自然的气息。提姆想，现在便是万事俱备，只欠糖果了。<br/>“所以，我们去哪里搞原料？”杰森从不远处的小木屋里出来——那是他们平常的住所，“家里所有的罐子都空了。”<br/>“我可没说要从家里拿。”提姆微微一笑，“我们要的原料，在这里都有啦。”他指了指森林。<br/>“那你去找，我把家里再扫一遍。对了，你昨晚把饼干吃的满床都是，害得我今天起来一翻身就压到了一堆碎屑。”杰森探身进屋里拿了把扫帚冲着提姆挥舞，“所以，你最好找点好东西回来！——能吃的那种！”<br/>“遵命，大哥！”提姆一个立正，敬了个标准的军礼，然后撒腿跑进了森林。</p><p>提姆向大树借了些绿叶放进包里，作为糖果的包装（哦，关于照片的事情，他和杰森签了个君子协定，两人互相妥协，只要双方都不把照片放出去就相安无事，黑历史就让它占用手机内存吧），他拜托蒲公英传递消息，告诉整个森林，甚至更远的地方，糖果工厂复苏了，需要大家的帮助。他还向各种各样的花朵要了些花蜜和花瓣，当做调料和装饰。<br/>提姆来到蜂窝底下。<br/>“嘿探险家！”一只提着小篮子的蜜蜂飞到他鼻子上，“你怎么回来了？”<br/>“你……你认识我？”提姆眨眨眼睛，很是惊讶。<br/>“对啊。”蜜蜂绕着他打了个转，“你之前路过这里去工厂的时候我就注意到你了，因为根本没人会进入这座森林，更别说去那座工厂了。我是说，除了杰。”<br/>“你……认识杰森？”提姆隐隐感觉到这只蜜蜂和杰森很熟——鉴于他对杰森使用的是昵称。<br/>“嗯哼，他啊。”提姆清楚地看到那只蜜蜂悄悄在小篮子里捞了点蜂蜜出来放进嘴里，“他守着那个工厂好久了。我试着帮过他，但不顶用。”<br/>“你帮过他？怎么帮？”提姆像是得到了什么线索似的连忙问。<br/>“糖果工厂需要原料，所以我把蜂蜜都给他了。”蜜蜂挠挠脑袋，难掩语气中的苦闷，“可是不管用啊。机器是好的，原料也有了，但把原料放进去之后，出来的糖什么味道都没有，那根本就不是糖果。”<br/>“诶……？”提姆愣住了，“可是，可是我刚帮他修好了……”<br/>“你叫什么名字？”蜜蜂突然问。<br/>“提姆，提姆·德雷克。”<br/>“哦！”蜜蜂恍然大悟。<br/>“你……你以前听说过我吗？”<br/>“完全没有！”<br/>“……”提姆扶住额头，努力让自己看起来精神一点儿，“那你叫什么名字？”<br/>“迪克。”蜜蜂在他耳边大声喊道，“我叫迪克！”<br/>“好，好的迪克……”提姆倚着树坐下来，“你能跟我说说杰森的状况吗？——在我来这里之前。”<br/>“杰啊。”迪克停在提姆的肩膀上，不知为何提姆总觉得他大概又在偷偷吃蜂蜜了，“他其实是个很活泼的人，也特别爱开玩笑。以前他每天都会固定在这个时候来找我取蜂蜜，还有其他的动物也愿意给他提供原料。作为回报，他的糖果工厂会生产出很多甜蜜的糖果送给森林里的动物们，但是……”<br/>迪克的声音沉了下去，“但是有一次杰森出了森林说要去办点事，结果就再也没有回来，糖果工厂没有了杰森，动物们也都不知道该如何维持它的运作，这样一直沉寂了好些年。”<br/>“然后有一天，一个穿着风衣戴着兜帽的男人走进了树林，并且直接来到了糖果工厂。”迪克回忆着，“动物们都很害怕，因为那男人浑身上下都是一股子戾气——我们对这方面的判断特别敏锐。但我总觉得那男人有哪里特别熟悉……我一定见过他。然后我悄悄跟着他……”<br/>提姆屏住了呼吸。“他假装不认识我，还赶我走，但我死也不走，还把蜂蜜糊了他一脸。”<br/>提姆觉得自己屏住呼吸完全是多余的。<br/>“杰森回来了。他比之前帅多了，染了头发，变壮实了，但他也冷漠了许多，没有之前那么小那么可爱了。他把自己关进木屋里，拒绝任何人拜访，只有我每天还去找他，并且鼓励他重新生产糖果。”迪克滔滔不绝，“然后就是我之前跟你说的——他愿意试一试，我给他提供蜂蜜，但……没办法。工厂从那时开始就被废弃了。但我知道杰森其实……他其实没有放弃过，不然他就不会每天都去工厂里待一阵子了。”<br/>“你出现之后，杰整个人都不一样了。”迪克提着篮子落到提姆的头发上，提姆稍微有点担心自己的头发待会儿会不会沾上些蜂蜜。“我能感觉得到他好像又变得和以前一样活泼了。”<br/>他那叫活泼？那明明是耍流氓！也不知道是好是坏……提姆在心里默默吐槽道。<br/>“可是听你这么一说，现在的情况和你之前帮他的时候其实没什么差别。”提姆有一点点沮丧，“我也不知道究竟该怎么——”<br/>“不一样。”迪克咂咂嘴，笑起来，“这次一定能成功。因为你们有宝藏。”<br/>“等等！”提姆猛地站起身，差点让迪克摔下来，“你刚才说，‘宝藏’？”<br/>“啊我只是随口……”迪克看起来有点惊诧，“怎么了吗？”<br/>“不……抱歉吓着你了。”提姆舔舔嘴唇，“我只是……梦到过，说我会在这里找到宝藏。”<br/>“噢……”迪克若有所思地点点头，“好吧，那给你这个。”他从蜂巢里取出一些小瓶子，里边装着满满的蜂蜜。“你再去找松鼠要点榛子，找兔子要点紫花苜蓿——这个能保佑你得到好运，找龙猫要些干果。大概就差不多了。”<br/>“谢谢你，迪克。”提姆伸出手，让迪克落在掌心上。<br/>“加油吧。”迪克笑嘻嘻地说，“祝你找到宝藏！”<br/>“我会的。”提姆点点头。<br/>迪克看着男孩的身影消失在树丛中。<br/>“你已经找到宝藏了，提米。”他悄悄吃掉了篮子里的最后一点蜂蜜，“你们早就找到了。”</p><p>“紧张吗，杰？”提姆把混合好的原料倒进机器里，按下启动键。<br/>“我要是说不紧张那我肯定在说谎。”杰森盯着机器，重重地咬下嘴唇。<br/>“放轻松。”提姆故作镇定地拍拍他的肩膀，看着机器轰隆作响。<br/>约莫半小时后，机器停下了。<br/>杰森和提姆连忙跑到另一侧，原本应该出来糖果的运输口此刻依旧黑洞洞的，一点动静也没有。<br/>两人面面相觑。<br/>杰森走过去，弯着指头在上边敲了敲，机器发出轻脆的锵锵声。<br/>“真是奇了怪了。”杰森一边嘟哝一边俯下身，脑袋几乎探进机器的运输口去，“怎么就……”<br/>“小心！！”提姆突然扑向他，还没等杰森反应过来，一大堆糖果就哗啦啦地正中面门，他还没来得及扒开脸上的，又有更多的糖果争先恐后地从机器中涌出来，直接把两人冲到地上，垒起了一个小小的山丘。<br/>轰隆作响的机器吐出最后一颗糖果，终于再次沉寂下来。杰森和提姆看着他们身上成堆的糖果，又看看刚才仿佛失控发疯一般的机器，目瞪口呆。<br/>“这，这是……”提姆随手拿过一颗糖果仔细看了看，“好吧看来你遵守了协定没把我的黑历史印在这上边。”<br/>“我靠这是重点吗？！”杰森从糖果堆中伸出手臂来抓过提姆手中的那颗，急不可耐地剥开之后发现是一颗方方正正的流淌着蜂蜜光泽的糖果，“还好你也履行了条约没把我的黑历史印在这上边。”<br/>杰森放心地把糖果塞进嘴里，之前还眯着的眼睛猛地睁大了。<br/>“……杰？”提姆眨眨眼睛，完全不顾他俩还被埋在糖果堆里，并且他还趴在杰森身上的这个尴尬事实，“味道怎么样？”<br/>“老天……你真该尝尝……”杰森含混不清地咕哝着，提姆听罢正想拿一颗糖吃着试试，手还没伸出去整个人突然被杰森牢牢圈住，他还没来得及问出口，就被杰森堵住了嘴，紧接着蜂蜜的味道从舌尖蔓延开来。杰森吻着他，和他分享工厂复苏后生产的第一颗糖果。<br/>真是有够甜的……这是提姆现在大脑里唯一能想到的事情。</p><p>糖果工厂重新开始运作起来，杰森和提姆将糖果送给动物们之后，开始认真执行计划里的最后一步——寻找宝藏。<br/>第一周，他们找遍了整个工厂。<br/>第二周，他们把家里翻了个底朝天。<br/>第三周，他们还叫上了森林里的动植物一起帮忙，掘地三尺仍然一无所获。<br/>第四周，他们真的不知道该去哪儿找宝藏了。<br/>“我说，提米。”第四周的最后一个夜晚，杰森筋疲力竭地靠在机器旁边，透过工厂的窗户——那是原先风扇所在的地方，看着天上的星星，“你的梦当真告诉你这里有宝藏？”<br/>“千真万确。”提姆挨着杰森坐下，脑袋歪在他的肩膀上，“可是它没跟我说宝藏具体在哪儿，也没具体说到底是什么样的宝藏。”<br/>“我们已经把所有想到的地方都找过了。”杰森摊开手，“这儿除了森林，动物，糖果工厂和我们之外就没——”<br/>“嘘——”提姆突然伸出食指贴住杰森的嘴唇，同时指了指糖果工厂的顶棚。<br/>一颗星星从窗户外溜了进来，紧接着是第二颗，第三颗……他们排好了一列队，整齐而有序地飘荡进来，在顶棚打着转儿，又像一阵旋风似的绕着圈往下飞，最终停靠在杰森的身上，给他镀上一层柔软的光晕。<br/>“是萤火虫……！”提姆惊讶地看着杰森，下一秒，他立刻恍然大悟。<br/>“我知道了。”他的目光在杰森脸上逡巡。<br/>“知道什么……？”杰森依然一头雾水，这么多萤火虫突然一下子飞到他身上，他真是连大气都不敢出，生怕稍微动一动就把它们吓走了。<br/>“宝藏。”提姆露出一个神秘兮兮的笑容，凑近杰森。<br/>“啊？”杰森觉得自己的大脑依然处于当机状态。<br/>“其实我早就找到了。”提姆拽着杰森的领子让他慢慢靠近自己，有更多的萤火虫打着旋儿落在提姆身上，在黑夜中逐渐显现出两人的轮廓。“——我们早就找到了。”<br/>一个吻勾勒出最后一根完整的线条，萤火虫将整个糖果工厂点亮，动物们纷纷从窗户和门口探出脑袋来，分享这个工厂与森林里最甜蜜的糖果和最珍贵的宝藏。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>